


Letting Go

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lowkey angst?, Pining, the darvey spiral continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Moving on is harder than Donna thought it would be.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started off as just a random scene I was writing to deal with some feelings that I thought I had buried hitting me out of nowhere because of personal shit but it turned into darvey so I rolled with it.

Donna looked at Harvey with his eyes crinkled and head thrown back as wild laughter erupted from deep within him. He looked like a child, carefree without the usual weight of the world on his shoulders.

Something about the rare sight gently tugged at the strings of her heart.

She had missed that sound. Even more, she had missed being the one to make him laugh.

All of a sudden, she blinked, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of those dangerous thoughts that flitted through her mind.

Harvey wasn't hers anymore. Hell he never had been.

So she set her drink down on his desk, righting herself from where she had been leaning against it, a comfortable position that was second nature. One of the many habits she would have to break.

“I should go,” she said with a tight lipped smile.

Even as the words left her mouth, something inside her protested. A little voice just barely whispering _no_.

But Donna ignored it. She had to.

“Oh,” was all Harvey said, the faintest hint of surprise appearing on his features at the abrupt declaration of her departure.

Surprise and something else. The voice whispered _disappointment_ but she shoved it aside because she knew she was just fooling herself. The same way she had been doing for over a decade.

“It's getting late,” she offered as a weak explanation even though they had shared many moments during much later hours than this.

But things were different now. And he knew it too.

“Yeah of course,” he said, avoiding her eyes as he placed his own unfinished drink next to hers. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning,” she replied softly, trying to conceal the regret that coated her words.

However by the way that her response caused him to lift his head at look at her, she could tell that she had done a poor job. Especially because his gaze matched the way she felt.

So Donna quickly turned on her heel and walked away before she did something stupid. Before she got her heart broken all over again.

She couldn't keep going back. She needed to move forward. She needed to keep going until the one person who she could have ever imagined a future with stopped feeling like home. It was why she didn't look back no matter how badly every cell in her body screamed at her to.

It was too late for them. Maybe it always was.

Maybe they never even had a chance to begin with. Maybe they were never destined for something _more_. Maybe all they were allowed was one night long ago that had given her a taste of everything she might have had.

They just weren't meant to be.

And yet even with that thought echoing through her brain all she could think about was the crinkle of his eyes and his head thrown back and the sound that had become her favourite thing in the whole world.

All Donna could think about was him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it's decent enough so. Anyway thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos pls and thx


End file.
